This invention is generally concerned with apparatus for transporting sheets and more particularly such apparatus including means for registering a surface of a moving sheet against a surface of a plate.
When sheet transporting apparatus is used in combination with structures for reading or writing information on different sizes and shapes of envelopes, the apparatus preferably includes structures for registering both an edge and a surface of the sheet, to enhance the quality of the information which is to be written on the sheet, or to reduce the error rate in reading information from the sheet, or both, as the case may be. In addition, such apparatus is preferably adapted for transporting the sheets at a constant velocity.
A more detailed discussion of the aforesaid subject matter and exemplary embodiments of apparatus for providing edge and surface registration of sheets and envelopes while feeding the same beneath reading and writing structures may be found in the aforesaid Patent Application.
The present invention is concerned with the provision of an improvement in the aforesaid transporting apparatus exemplified by the embodiments shown in the aforesaid patent application. Accordingly:
an object of the invention is to provide improved sheet transporting apparatus;
another object is to provide sheet and letter transporting apparatus including sheet and letter feeding means; and,
another object is to provide sheet transporting apparatus including means for registering the top surface of an envelope against a plate surface.